


Never Live It Down

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the things you don't want remembered that stick in the memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Live It Down

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Reputation' prompt on DW100. 
> 
> A tumblr post by [demon-eight](http://demon-eight.tumblr.com/post/96913944461/so-according-to-tardis-wikia-lucie-miller-was) suggested that Clara and Lucie were both born in Blackpool, within a year of each other, and might well have been childhood friends.

"Don't I know you?" Clara asked. 

The new arrival looked her up and down. "Dunno. Where are you from?" 

"Blackpool." 

"Yeah, me too. I suppose we could've been at school together." 

Clara shook her head. "That doesn't... wait. Were you at Katie Croft's fourth birthday party?" 

"Never heard of her," the newcomer said, far too quickly. 

"It's all coming back now. You're Jelly Girl, aren't you? That was hilarious!" 

"Shut up!" The woman had gone bright red. "I'm not Jelly Girl. I'm Lucie Bleedin' Miller!" 

Clara shook her head. "It's too late now. You'll always be Jelly Girl to me."


End file.
